bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of clothing
This is a list of clothing in Bully. Some are obtainable for Jimmy Hopkins' use, and some are worn only by NPCs. Jimmy generally wears his uniforms more disordered than intended. For example, his school shirt is completely untucked and the collar button is undone. General Clothing Casual Outfit A simple outfit consisting of a brown jacket over a white undershirt, complete with jeans and white sneakers. This is Jimmy's starting outfit. Pajamas It consists of a dark T-shirt with a flaming X pattern, light tan pajama bottoms and socks. Undershirt A simple vest in plain colours. Jimmy has a white vest at the start of the game, and may choose to buy vests of other colours at The Final Cut. Classic White Sneakers Available at the beginning of the game. A pair of simple, white sneakers, worn as part of Jimmy's uniform. School Clothing School Uniform A blue Bullworth vest over a white shirt, coupled with tan slacks and white sneakers. School Sweater Dark teal over a white shirt with a black tie. It's worn by the older Non Clique students. Bullworth Sports Jacket A dark blue sports jacket with red bands on the wrists and collar. It is worn by Mr. Burton during winter. School Slacks Khaki colored pants that go with the school uniform. Non-Clique Students wear identical slacks of different shades of khaki. School Shorts Khaki coloured shorts that go with the school uniform. Pedro wears these. Bullworth Cap A blue baseball cap with a Bullworth logo. It is first obtained for free in This Is Your School by stealing it from Russell's locker. Bullworth Visor A visor obtainable in either red, green, or blue. No other NPCs wear this. Astronomy Club vest A bright green vest worn by members of the Nerd clique. This includes Earnest Jones, Melvin O'Connor, Bucky Pasteur, Cornelius Johnson, Donald Anderson, Fatty Johnson and Algernon Papadopoulos . Astronomy Club sweater A bright green sweater exclusively worn by Thad Carlson. Aquaberry Clothing These clothes are purchasable at the Aquaberry store in Old Bullworth Vale. Clothing lines available include Aquaberry, Rough N' Rich and Luxury Stud. Aquaberry Sweater Similar to the Aquaberry Vest in its design, but has long sleeves. Preppies wear these during the Winter. Aquaberry Vest The uniform of the Preppies. It's a blue argyle-pattern vest with the school logo, over a white shirt complete with a yellow-and-black tie. Aquaberry Shirt A white shirt with a blue tie on the front. Obtained only later in the game. The Preppies never use this shirt. Aquaberry Slacks Slacks designed to go with the Preppy Sweater/Vest. It is available in slate or tan. Bracelet A plain metal bracelet available in onyx, gold, silver and steel. Chad Morris wears a gold bracelet on his right hand. Watch A metal watch, available in white gold, gold, silver and steel. Some preppies wear similar gold watches. Luxury Stud Luxury Stud Hat A Homburg hat available in black or brown. L.S. Training jacket A zip-up jacket coloured dark blue with two yellow stripes on the sleeves, over with a blue t-shirt. L.S. Casual jacket A navy blue zip up sweater with a white stripe running through the middle. Tuxedo A black tuxedo, complete with a dark-grey vest. It costs $100, and is the most expensive clothing-piece in the game. Tuxedo Trousers Similar to the L.S. Casual slacks, but it seems to be made of a higher-quality fabric. It costs $70. Final Cut Clothing Leather Jacket The clique "uniform" of the Greasers. It's black and zipped up. Cheap Digital Watch A cheap black digital watch. T-Shirt A series of plain T-shirts available in white, dark blue, green and black. Mission Clothing Mascot Outfit Obtained in "Nice Outfit", it is a costume of a bull with horns as the mascot. The bull is red and has teeth sticking out. Orderly Outfit Obtained in "Finding Johnny Vincent" it is the same outfits the Orderlies patroling Happy Volts wear. Wearing this outfit will enable Jimmy to enter Happy Volts without getting chased and will provide positive responses from all authority figures. Nutcracker Outfit Obtained in "Christmas Pageant" is the outfit of a nutckracker - it looks a bit like the marching band outfit, but red. Miscellaneous Clothing This is a list of clothing that can only be unlocked by performing certain actions a set number of times/collecting items. Gnome Hat A hat unlocked by smashing 25 gnomes. Pumpkin Head A pumpkin costume head unlocked by smashing all 27 pumpkins during Halloween or in the school basement. Edna Mask Unlocked by smashing 19 tombstones during Halloween or in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Firefighter Hat A red hat unlocked by pulling the fire alarm 20 times. Soda Can Hat A blue baseball cap with two soda cans attached, unlocked by drinking 500 cans of Beam Cola. Wearing this item will cause passersby to laugh at Jimmy. Gold Suit An Elvis Presley costume, unlocked after buying all clothes in all 4 stores. Category:Lists